2020 Jonesboro tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = Arkansas Tornado.jpg|image caption = The tornado over Jonesboro|date = April 20, 2020|winds = 210 mph (340 km/h)|fatalities = 58|areas = Poinsett and Craighead counties in Arkansas; particularly the city of Jonesboro|times = 2:30 p.m. CDT - 3:12 p.m. CDT|touchdown = 2:30 p.m. CDT Poinsett County|injuries = 438|damage = $1.5 Billion|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2020 (Longform)}} The 2020 Jonesboro tornado was a powerful and violent EF5 wedge tornado that caused catastrophic damage as it struck the city of Jonesboro, Arkansas on April 20, 2020. The tornado was the deadliest tornado of a large late-April tornado outbreak that ravaged across the South and Midwest. The tornado killed 58 people, making it the deadliest tornado in Arkansas history, and injured 438 others. It was also the first tornado in Arkansas history to officially be given an F5/EF5 rating, with peak wind speeds estimated at 210 mph (340 km/h). Meteorological Synopsis On April 19 when a vigorous upper-level trough moved through the Central and Southern Plains and collided with an unstable atmosphere along with strong wind shear and high amounts of moisture, creating a favorable environment for a large tornado outbreak. 43 tornadoes touched down across Oklahoma, Kansas, and Nebraska on this day. The storm system moved northeast into the Midwest where the outbreak would culminate on April 20. High CAPE values of 2,000 to 2,800 J/Kg-1 and dew-points of 66 to 75 *F (19 to 25 *C) were present due to above average temperatures and moisture from the Gulf of Mexico driven north into the area, creating a highly unstable atmosphere. A 990 mb (hPa; 29.23inHg) surface low that settled over Northern Illinois along with a strong trough stretching from northern Missouri to Southern Arkansas allowed for the possibility of strong supercells to form in the afternoon. Storm-relative helicity values exceeding 450 m2s−2— indicative of strong wind shear and potentially strong rotating updrafts within these supercells was also present. Storm Track At 2:30 p.m. CDT (20:30 UTC), the tornado touched down in northwestern Poinsett County, over an open field east of the town of Grubbs. It appeared as a slender cone tornado, causing EF1 damage to several farmhouses as it moved northeast over open country. The tornado intensified and grew in size as it moved into the Bayou De View Wildlife Management Area, knocking down several trees. The tornado then crossed into Craighead County at 1/2-mile wide (0.80 km), causing significant ground scouring and knocking down power lines. The tornado then struck a three farmhouses at EF4 intensity at the intersection of Cragihead 209 Road and Craighead 206 Road. All three houses and other smaller structures were completely destroyed, and trees surrounding the properties were snapped or debarked. One of the cars on in this area was thrown 300 yards to the west and reduced to a mangled frame. All seven residents of these houses were killed, including three children. The tornado then crossed US 49 and destroyed grain silos and other farm buildings. Ground scouring became more intense as it struck more houses along Craighead 444 Road. One house was completely leveled and two others were badly damaged, injuring three people. The tornado continued to expand as it neared the city of Jonesboro, a tornado emergency was issued for the city at 2:42 p.m. CDT (20:42 UTC). After passing over two miles of farmland, the tornado maintained EF4 intensity as more houses outside the were damaged or destroyed, a man was killed after being impaled by tree branch and five others were injured. The tornado then reached its peak width at 1-mile (1.6 km) wide as it entered the city limits of Jonesboro. A farm equipment store was completely destroyed with several tractors and other pieces of farming equipment being thrown short distances. The crossed US 49 and struck a small neighborhood where well constructed houses were damaged or destroyed, 10 houses suffered high-end EF4 damage with some of them partially swept off their foundations. Two people were killed and 18 others were injured. The tornado weakened as it preceded to strike several neighborhoods at EF3 strength. A car dealership was badly damaged with several cars being lifted off the ground and severely damaged. The tornado had become difficult to see as it became wrapped in rain and debris. The tornado then rapidly intensified and caused EF5 damage as it moved over the Griffin Park subdivision, several homes were leveled or swept clean off their foundations. A Methodist church made of brick was completely leveled and trees were debarked. 12 fatalities occurred in Griffin Park while 33 others were injured. The tornado continued to move northeast through the city at EF3 intensity as it approached I-555, another subdivision of houses, a Home Depot store, and other homes and businesses were severely damaged. The tornado crossed I-555 and struck more well-constructed homes and businesses, a dental office was leveled at EF4 intensity. The tornado then preceded to intensify to EF5 strength as it moved over business districts in eastern Jonesboro, causing devastating damage. Several large businesses including a Sam's Club and a Lowe's warehouse were completely destroyed and had most of their foundations swept clean of debris. 36 people were killed trying to take shelter in the bathrooms of these buildings and 29 others were badly injured. Several vehicles left in the parking lots were thrown considerable distances, one of these vehicles was a UPS truck that was carried almost a mile northeast out of the city and left mangled at the Jonesboro Municipal Airport. The tornado began to decrease in size as it moved over the Mall at Turtle Creek and neighboring houses at EF4 strength, injuring 41 people. The tornado moved north of the community of Nettleton and crossed over Joneboro Municipal Airport at a width of 1/2-mile (0.80 km) wide. The tornado damaged more homes along Pacific Road at EF3 strength before exiting the city limits of Jonesboro. The tornado continued into rural Craighead Coutny as it became fully rain-wrapped and damaged homes and farms at EF2 intensity, ripping off roofs and severely damaging grain silos. An old barn and a pair of grain silos along Farville Road were completely destroyed at low-end EF3 intensity. The tornado continued over eight miles of farmland, damaging multiple farmhouses at either EF1 or EF2 intensity before dissipating over a stretch of houses in northeast Craighead County at 3:12 p.m. CDT (21:12 UTC), ending a 37.86-mile (60.93 km) long path of destruction. Impacts and Aftermath 50 of the 58 fatalities occurred within the Jonesboro city limits with most of them occurring within large retail buildings. Other fatalities came from well-constructed houses being completely or partially swept away at EF5 or high-end EF4 intensity. The seven deaths at the intersection of Craighead 209 Road and Craighead 206 Road were a result of a being crushed by heavy debris despite taking shelter in an interior bathroom or closet. The man killed outside of the city via a tree branch was struck in the chest which lead to a punctured lung and fatal blood loss. 430 people suffered injuries of varying severity in Jonesboro, many of which were inflicted outside the core damage path due to the large size of the tornado. The final count of direct causalities was conducted on April 28th by the Arkansas Department of Emergency Management. Damages from the tornado reached $1.5 Billion, making it the costliest tornado in Arkansas history. An estimated $2.0 Billion in insurance was paid out by various insurance companies. Significance The tornado surpassed the 1898 Fort Smith F4 tornado and the 1949 Warren F4 tornado as the deadliest tornado in Arkansas history with 58 fatalities, surpassing the joint-record of 55 fatalities. The tornado was the first official* tornado to be given an F5/EF5 rating in Arkansas. It was also the first violent tornado to strike Jonesboro since an F4 struck the city during a tornado outbreak in 1968. *The 1929 Sneed tornado is widely regarded by meteorologists and historians to be the first F5 in Arkansas but it is left unrated due to the event occurring before 1950, when the official records began. Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes